


Sucking and Slumbering

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Dog Tier, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: When Dave falls asleep with Jade on his lap, she decides to awaken him in a very, very special way.





	

"Oh Dave, yes… Ooooh that feels so good…"

"God damn it, Jade, you make it sound so sexual."

Jade giggled, still keeping her head on Dave's lap, allowing Strider to pet her as much as they liked (which was very, very much). Her tail wagged gently as he pet her, moving his hand against her head, gently rubbing against her canine ears as well.

In this position, Dave could watch TV and pet Jade at the same time. It's a win/win. Though Jade's sensual moans were making the former activity much more difficult.

"What's wrong with sexual?" asked Jade. If Dave didn't wear his sunglasses, she could have seen him roll his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with sexual, per se. Like, the concept of sexual is so totally OK, right, but when I'm petting you like you're a dog and while I'm trying to watch the X-Files, your moaning is totally coming off as something that's kind of weird and not at all a thing that's really supposed to be OK." Dave, nonetheless, didn't stop outright. He kept his head plopped right on Jade's head, a finger touching her sensitive ear.

"Well I can't help it! Especially when it feels so good!" Jade moved her head from side to side, not unlike a needy puppy who craved more head pats. "Come onnnn, I need moooorrrrreee…"

"Alright alright, sheesh, don't shoot." Dave went right back to petting Jade, who adored every second of the wondrous treatment. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she kept her eyes on the TV, only barely paying attention to whatever show Dave had been talking about.

As the minutes passed, Dave's petting had slowed down somewhat. But what was lost in speed was made up for in firmness. Jade hummed and sighed with pleasure, her ears drooping in relaxation as she experienced the full petting sensation.

"Mmmmm," hummed Jade, "Oooh Dave, aahhh, yeah, I like that…" There was no response from Dave, only the idle petting that he so graciously provided. The program had soon ended, and the next one was about to begin. Jade made sure to speak up during the credits, wondering if Dave wanted to watch something else.

"Dave?" asked Jade, "Did you wanna switch channels?"

No reply.

"...Dave?"

Sure enough, the petting had slowed down to an almost unbearable crawl. And rather than be firm with his petting, Dave was barely doing anything. Jade was about to speak up about this travesty, but the next thing she knew, she could hear distinct snoring coming from right above her.

"Dave? Did you fall asleep?" asked Jade. When more snoring answered her, she frowned. "Is this a prank? Did you really fall asleep while petting me?"

Of course, even more snoring is exactly what Dave responded with. Jade sighed, adjusting her glasses while her head stayed on sleeping Strider's lap. "Wow, okay, sheesh." Jade was quite frankly amused that Dave had fallen asleep so easily. Now she was suffering from petting withdrawal. Should she wake him up? She wasn't so sure.

But then again, it was either wake him up, or receive no more pettings. When considered like that, it wasn't a very hard choice to make.

Jade wagged her tail furiously in an attempt to awaken Dave without having to get up or cause a real fuss. Except…

Something of a moan escaped Dave's mouth at that, and it caused Jade's ears to prick right up in surprise. "Eep!"

She went absolutely still, waiting for Dave to say or do something. When nothing more but silence followed, Jade once again tried to wag her tail, letting it whack against Dave from her laying position. "Oh, Jade…" moaned Dave, apparently caught in the throes of a lustful dream. Oh. _Oh._

Jade suddenly began to feel a bit of a rise in Dave's lap. It started sooner than she expected, but it was assuredly there. Dave's boner, right behind the cloth of his pants. Humorously, it almost elevated Jade's head to the point of it being uncomfortable, and now she _had_ to move. Biting her lip, Jade scooted off of Dave's lap, the motion itself drawing more pleased sounds from him as he slept and dreamed.

"Heh… Wow. Wow, Dave…" Jade whispered to herself, standing in front of Dave as he sat sleeping on the couch. Her eyes wandered down to his pants, stuck on the bump there. It looked… Uncomfortable. Like Dave's cock was _begging_ to be freed.

Jade's canine ears drooped once again as she caught herself staring, mentally chastising herself for being so lewd. Yet she knew she couldn't help it. It wasn't as if Dave was unattractive… Quite frankly, he was one of the most good-looking friends she had. And it wasn't as if she hadn't thought sexually of Dave before…

"Dave," said Jade, hushed yet firm with her tone. "Dave, wake up."

No luck. Jade gently kicked Dave's foot to try to wake him. Then harder, then harder still. And still Strider slept, snoring soundly. Oh well.

"Hmmph!" Jade pouted and dropped to her knees in front of him. Well, if he wasn't going to wake up… Maybe she can try something else. Best not to think about any consequences right now. Jade was far too curious, and she was so sure that Dave wouldn't mind anyway…

Her hands found his pants zipper, and with a bit of fumbling, his pants are unzipped all the way. Another soft moan escaped Dave's lips, yet still he did not awaken.

"I had no idea you were such a heavy sleeper…" Jade quietly admitted to herself, reaching out to palm Dave's crotch. He was so warm down there, and Jade certainly felt that same stiff, thick dick that moved her head before. A faint blush makes its way to Jade's cheeks.

A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this, and yet…

No one else would know, or would have to know. In a way, Jade considered it payment for the wonderful pettings earlier. Now she could pet Dave too. On the dick. With her mouth. Yes.

Some more fumbling happens before Jade finally got Dave's cock out of his pants. It looked even better than she'd hoped, and if she wasn't staring before, she sure was now. It was much too large for just one of Jade's hands. And holding in in two hands made her feel like she was holding a broomstick. She was both embarrassed and eager, and it showed with her large smile, even if Dave wasn't awake to see it.

With reddened cheeks, Jade slowly stroked Dave's cock, still using two hands for the task. It was warm, thick, and throbbed in her grasp. And happy to receive commendation for the task, Dave moans in his sleep, squirming ever so slightly. Now, Jade has even more enthusiasm to continue. She could pleasure Dave, and he would reward her with more of those cute moans. Of course, having a dick to play with was its own reward as well.

"Ohhhh… Ohhhh fuck, Jade…" moaned Dave, still asleep and slumped against the couch. Jade smiled. It was almost unbelievable how much of a deep sleeper Dave turned out to be. His cock twitched in the air, a little reminder for Jade to continue stroking him. And so she did.

She moved both hands up and down, back and forth, jerking him off at a nice and steady pace. Thinking up a way to make this a little easier, she pulls her hands back and spits on them, then uses her now-lubricated hands to stroke Dave's cock. Jade's efforts are rewarded with more moans and squirming, and she giggles gently from the reaction that Dave gives her.

"Gosh Dave, you're so cute, heheheheh… You like that, huh?" she asked, leaning in a little closer as she jerked him off. She knew that he couldn't answer of course. He was too far gone into dream land, though she'd make sure that his dream was a lustful and salacious as it should be.

With a delighted little hum, Jade kept up with her stroking, moving her hands up and down Dave's thick cock, feeling it pulse warmly between her gentle fingers. His musk was intoxicating, and it spurred Jade to move in closer, and closer still…

Before she knew it, she began to nuzzle Dave's balls, both sniffing and snuggling right up against Dave's crotch. The scent was intoxicating to Jade, who soon began to lap her tongue against Dave's balls, taking them into her mouth to suck and kiss them. By then, his moans had gotten much louder in volume, and precum began to ooze from the tip of his cock.

With Dave's scent, and the situation overall, Jade's arousal was rising quickly. She pulled away from Dave's balls to give the tip of his cock a big kiss, swirling her tongue the head of his dick to taste his precum. Jade hummed from the taste, tail wagging to and fro as Jade took the swollen head of Dave's cock into her mouth, letting it settle onto her tongue.

Her mouth had filled sooner than expected, but that didn't stop Jade from attempting to give Dave a blowjob as he slept. She moaned with her mouth full, moving her head in and out as she sucked his cock, slurping noisily and humming with deep appreciation for the taste and sensation. As Jade bobbed her head on Dave's crotch, his moans only grew in volume, and his squirms continued as Jade pleasured him.

Before Jade knew it, Dave's hand had found her head, and he rested it there as he had before. The motion had been the most surprising yet, and with her mouth still stuffed full of Dave's cock, Jade looked up at Dave, who smiled back her with amusement and arousal clear on his face and cheeks.

"Well shit," said Dave, "Looks like dreams really do come true." Jade pulled away from Dave's cock with a little cough, suddenly flustered.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Dave, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah? Cause it looks to me like you were, y'know… I mean, shit Jade, do I even have to say anything? Just look at you." He once again pet her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Ahhh fuck, that felt good… Don't stop, alright?"

Jade blinked in her moment of pause, but then once again picked up from where she left off. Wrapping her lips around Dave's cock again, she began to suck him off, moving her head back and forth as she sucked his dick and moaned while doing it. She enjoyed it very much, and Dave petting her while she went to work was an intimate and wondrous sensation for her, made even better when Dave began to scratch behind her ear.

"This is gonna sound a little weird, but… Good dog," he praised, smiling a little as he looked down at Jade through his dark shades, thick cock still wet and rigid between her lips. "Ohhh shit, good dog, Jade… So fucking good…"

Harley's tail wagged even harder at being called a good dog. She loved praise dearly, and this situation was no different. More precum oozed from the tip of Dave's cock, and Jade quickly and happily lapped it all up, drinking it down as it came. She could certainly see the two of them doing something like this again and again. Judging from Dave's moans and groans of pleasure, he was having just as much fun as she was.

Dave continued to pet Jade, even scratch behind her ears, as she sucked his cock and slurped noisily. She took it down as far as she could, deep down her throat, and that made Dave's legs wobble from the pleasure.

"Fuck, ohhhh god, Jade… I'm gonna…!" He kept a grip on Jade's hair as he reached his orgasm suddenly, pumping his load of cum into Jade's mouth and down her throat. It came out in plentiful bursts, Jade moaning with wide eyes at the quantity that Dave released between her lips.

He pumped his hips back and forth as he emptied himself into Jade's mouth, and Jade kept her hands on Dave's lap, gratefully milking him of all he had to give. After a bit of time, Dave finally stopped shooting cum, and Jade could comfortably continue to swallow down the warm load.

A deep sigh escaped Dave's mouth as he finally slipped into an afterglow, laying limply against the couch in utter relaxation. Jade let Dave's cock fall out of her mouth, against his thigh, slick with her saliva. Licking her lips and waggling her tail, Jade began to giggle.

"Mmm! That was really good, Dave! Thanks for all that!" She grinned happily, once again leaning into Dave's petting, panting in excitement and need.

"Phew… Good dog, Jade… Good dog."


End file.
